So Cold
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: "He looks at the graves of his friends and thinks maybe he could just stay here and freeze and join them." Inspired by the song "So Cold". A little bit of Acexi.


**So Cold**

_"He looks at the graves of his friends and thinks maybe he could just stay here and freeze and join them." Inspired by the song "So Cold". A little bit of Acexi._

* * *

Cold.

That is how he feels. He pulls the coat closer around his body. His boots make tracks in the snow as the cemetery gate swings open at his light touch. It is a dark night, and there are rows of tombstones, but he finds theirs easily, not because of their grandeur, but because of how often he's visited them.

There are five of them, grand and tall and proud...just like them. There should be six, he thinks, but because of some cruel twist there is only five, and he is all alone. He stares at the names etched into the stones.

He reaches into his coat pockets. He pulls out five flowers. He notices there are old flowers there, shriveled and worn and dead. Those flowers are him. He moves them away and places the fresh ones beside each grave.

He can still so clearly picture the day it happened...

_It had been quiet for a week. No villains, only small crimes that the police could take care of easily, when it hit..._

He could still see his teammates...their scowls at Slam for eating all the food, Rev's cheerful attitude that lifted the others spirits, and Lexi with her radiant smile that could make people feel good when she just entered the room...

_A horrible war. Not a war with battles, but a new type of war...Mars was attacking them. It was a war planet. The citizens believe the sand was red because it had been bathed in the blood of their enemies...they sent in robot soldiers, poisonous gasses, bombs concealed in the tiniest objects, like rings or phones...so much carnage...so many dead..._

The first tear drops into the snow. Many more follow. He shut his eyes...he had seen too much...

_The Loonatics had tried their best to help, to save. They evacuated the planet the best they could using the wormhole technology from Planet Blanc. Many of the citizens were sent to Freleng...Zadavia came to help..._

He had been so close to saving them, to saving Lexi, but he hadn't moved fast enough, hadn't run fast enough...

_Poisonous__ gas was all over the city. The Loonatics were forced to wear special suits to protect themselves from it. He and Lexi had been running into a building to search for survivors, when an earthquake brought on by the bombs happened. The roof caved in. Lexi's helmet had been knocked off. And by the time he had reached her she had been dead...and his heart was breaking._

_He had set out to find the others. After hours of searching through the rubble he had found his teammates bodies, limp and mangled and cold. Their eyes stared without seeing, glassy and unblinking. He closed them. He could almost believe they were sleeping. Once he had accepted their deaths -for the acceptance came quickly, there was no hope he could desperately cling to- rage mingled with his grief. He wanted to set and find, destroy, kill, force his pain upon the people who had killed them, those sick people...somehow he felt it would bring them back, avenging them._

_Nobody knew exactly what happened that day. All they knew was that the last Loonatic standing won the war single-handedly. He felt no guilt in killing robots. They didn't have emotions. His were what was fueling him, releasing his anger at the injustice of the world, of war, of killing innocents..._

His head was bowed. He had done so much. Yet he couldn't -would never- be able to bring them back.

_Panting, he had stood, looking around at the metallic bodies that lay upon each other on the floor. It was finished. The war was over. Now it was time to return home...__But he had no home. The house -HQ, it wasn't home, it would never be home without them. He had no family, all had passed on before him. Death, it seemed, felt that his life and feelings were dispensable. _

_So he simply returned to the HQ, and stayed there in the empty building. He wasn't sure if it was a comfort or simply brought more pain. There were so many good memories. They made his heart feel happy and ache for more at the same time. Nobody could fill their place. The halls were so empty. He could still see them there, walking, talking, laughing. Yet while their happy memories lingered, he felt only sadness._

His head lifted at the sound of soft footprints in the snow. A warm hand rested on his shoulder.

**"Ace,"** Zadavia said. **"Whenever you're ready I'll drive you back to HQ."** Ace vaguely nodded as Zadavia exited the cemetery.

The bunny made a movement to get up, but found his weak knees would not support him and they buckled, sending him once again to his knees in the snow. He stared at the gravestones with bloodshot eyes. He looks at the graves of his friends and thinks maybe he could just stay here and freeze and join them. It would be so much easier. Life is pain.

He moves a bony finger to where his heart beats resolutely in his thin chest. He hasn't been eating very well. His heartbeat is strong and everlasting. Funny, despite how broken he is, his heart is strong. Maybe it's because love is the reason he's feeling pain at all. But feeling pain is better than nothing at all.

He grips the gravestone nearest him -Lexi's, beautiful wonderful Lexi- and stares at her name. He traces it with his other hand. He wishes he had told her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her...how he'll always love her.

There is a chilly breeze that makes the bare branches of nearby trees dance. "Merry Christmas," he whispers it so softly it might be swept away on the wind. December twenty-fifth; their death anniversary. He rises to his feet, tears streaming down his cheeks; but that is normal now. He walks slowly away. Every step hurts. He doesn't want to leave. Maybe somehow he feels like one of them will call his name and bring him to them. Eventually he made his way to Zadavia, who looks at him pityingly. Normally he wouldn't want pity. But all he wants is some human interaction, a notion that someone cares.

A very small ghost of a smile appears when Zadavia takes his numb hand in her own. She cares for him, like a mother would her son. And for a moment, it fills him with warmth.

* * *

**A/N: Hi...if I made you cry, well, I suppose I made you feel something right? I really wanted to get something out for Christmas...so even though this isn't the Acexi miseltoe/New Years kiss I was planning on doing (I might still do it anyway *hinthint*) I'm pleased with his. Extremely pleased. I was struggling a little with the last line...I hope you guys liked this. **

**The song "So Cold" is by Ben Cocks. It's really good. I also listened to "Breathe Me" by Sia. Another really good song. So, merry Christmas if you celebrate and happy holidays if you don't celebrate it. Also, I'd appreciate it if you'd guys check out my story Destiny's Path. Thank you.**

**Lastly, please review. **

**Until next time,  
_~Loonatics Lover13_  
**


End file.
